In the prior art, in a wiring board connected to various kinds of apparatuses so that, for example, signals are transmitted or electric power is supplied, a plurality of ICs for controlling the apparatuses are mounted on the board. For example, in the field of recording apparatuses each comprising a large number of recording elements for recording an image or the like onto a recording medium such as printing paper, in order to meet the demand of high-speed printing and high-resolution printing, a recent trend is present that the number of recording elements increases. Nevertheless, when a large number of recording elements are to be driven and controlled by a single IC, the arrangement of wires from the IC to the recording elements becomes complicated. Further, a limitation is present also from the perspective of the processing capability or the like of the IC itself. In such a situation, a solution may be the use of a wiring board on which a plurality of ICs are mounted.
An ink-jet type recording head described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-154986 has: a nozzle plate provided with a plurality of nozzles arranged in two rows; a passage formation board on which a plurality of pressure chambers respectively in communication with the plurality of nozzles are formed; and a plurality of piezoelectric elements arranged on the passage formation board in two rows corresponding to the plurality of nozzles and each applying a pressure to the corresponding pressure chambers. Further, in such an ink-jet type recording head, a sealing board is attached to the passage formation board, and then on the sealing board, two drive ICs for driving the piezoelectric elements are provided independently for individual piezoelectric element rows.